Expectation and Reality
by CityOfReverence
Summary: Harapan dan kenyataan bisa berbeda sama sekali. Seperti beberapa nasib Mikuo ini contohnya./ Untuk #MikuoDaysFVI


**Summary: Harapan dan kenyataan bisa berbeda sama sekali. Seperti beberapa nasib Mikuo ini contohnya./ Untuk #MikuoDaysFVI**

**Title: Expectation and Reality**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid & the characters here are not mine.**

**Warning: Humor, drabbles, slight-romance, for #MikuoDaysFVI and Days Event**

**~~Expectation and Reality~~**

* * *

**Hadiah Ulang Tahun**

**Expectation**

"Kaiko-chan..." Panggil pemuda berambut teal pada gadis bersyal penyuka es krim.

"Iya, Mikuo-kun?" Jawab gadis itu sambil menengok ke arahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Ujarnya sambil memberi bungkusan berbentuk hati yang berisi coklat buatannya.

"Jadi, kemarin kau menggunakan dapur sekolah untuk.. Membuatku coklat ini?" Gadis itu terbelalak tak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Mikuo mengangguk. Ia kemudian memeluk Kaiko, dibalas pelukan hangat dari gadis itu.

**Reality**

"Kaiko!" Teriak pemuda berambut teal ke dalam kelas seorang gadis bernama Kaiko. Gadis yang dipanggil itu menoleh ke arahnya dan memberi tatapan bukan-kenalan-gue kepada teman-temannya.

"Kaiko! Abang Mikuo yang satu ini mau kasih hadiah! Selamat ulang tahun! Aku mencintaimu! Dan kini, lagu untukmu! A-"

Plok!

Hadiah itu sukses mendarat di wajah Mikuo. Jujur, Kaiko tak tahu mengapa pacarnya itu tidak tahu tempat seperti ini. Murid-murid lain hanya berusaha untuk mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di otak mereka.

* * *

**Kencan**

**Expectation**

"_Nee_, Kaiko-chan." Mikuo memulai percakapan dengan kekasihnya di telepon.

"Ada apa, Mikuo-kun?" Kaiko menjawab sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja belajarnya.

"_Ano_, besok kita bisa bertemu jam dua di taman umum kota tidak?" Sang lelaki menunggu jawaban sang gadis.

"Tentu saja!" Jawaban sang gadis membuat hati Mikuo gembira.

"Baik, kutunggu besok. _Jaa_!" Mikuo bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya seakan mendapat energi tambahan sekarang.

"_Jaa_!" Kedua insan itu menutup telepon mereka. Kencan yang indah akan dimulai esok hari.

**Keesokan harinya~**

"Mikuo-kun! Aku telat ya?" Gadis yang mengenakan kaus yang ditutupi dengan mantel itu berlari-lari kecil ke arah pemuda berjaket.

"Tidak, kok. Ayo kita jalan?" Mikuo tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Kaiko sambil memulai kencan mereka.

**Reality**

"_Nee_, Kaiko-chan." Mikuo memulai percakapan dengan kekasihnya di telepon.

"Ada apa, Mikuo-kun?" Kaiko menjawab sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja belajarnya.

"_Ano_, besok kita bisa bertemu jam dua di taman umum kota tidak?" Sang lelaki menunggu jawaban sang gadis.

"Tentu saja!" Jawaban sang gadis membuat hati Mikuo gembira.

"Baik, kutunggu besok. _Jaa_!" Mikuo bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya seakan mendapat energi tambahan sekarang.

"_Jaa_!" Kedua insan itu menutup telepon mereka. Kencan yang indah akan dimulai esok hari.

**Keesokan harinya~**

"Mikuo-kun mana ya? Sudah jam setengah tiga, dan dia belum datang." Kaiko yang sedang duduk di bangku taman itu mencemaskan keadaan kekasihnya. Tak lama, telepon genggamnya bergetar.

'_**Kaiko-chan, maaf! Aku tadi pagi mencret karena makan mie instan rasa negi yang sudah kadarluarsa. Aku tidak bisa ikut! Maaf ya! Aku kasih cium, deh! :*'**_

Seketika, bibir Kaiko langsung manyun lima sentimeter.

* * *

**Tidur**

**Expectation**

"Oke, aku mencintaimu." Kata Mikuo di balik teleponnya.

"Aku juga." Jawab Kaiko.

"Selamat malam. Mimpi indah, sayang." Mikuo menyengir.

"Iya, sayang. Kamu juga." Kaiko pun ikut tersenyum.

"_Jaa_." Mikuo menutup teleponnya, diikuti Kaiko.

**Reality**

"Oke, aku mencintaimu." Kata Mikuo di balik teleponnya.

"Aku juga." Jawab Kaiko.

"Selamat malam. Mimpi indah, sayang." Mikuo menyengir.

"Iya, sayang. Kamu juga." Kaiko pun ikut tersenyum.

"Kau tutup teleponnya dulu, ya." Ucap Mikuo.

"Tidak, kau dulu saja!" Balas Kaiko yang tidak enak pada Mikuo.

"Kau dulu saja, Kaiko." Mikuo yang memiliki prinsip Lady's First mendahulukan Kaiko.

"Tidak, kau dulu."

"Kau dulu."

"Kau saja."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Kau."

Percakapan mereka berlangsung seperti ini hingga tak terasa fajar menyingsing.

* * *

**Kecoak**

**Expectation**

"Hiyaa! Kecoak!" Kaiko bersembunyi di balik kekasihnya, Mikuo.

"Tenang, Kaiko. Ia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kok." Mikuo mengelus kepala Kaiko.

"Tapi, aku kan takut serangga!" Mata Kaiko berkaca-kaca seakan menahan tangis.

"Akan kusingkirkan ia." Mikuo mengambil kecoak itu, lalu melemparnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Kaiko. Kaiko bersyukur, mendapat perlindungan dari kekasihnya itu.

**Reality**

"Huwaa! Mami! Kecoak! Demi Dewa Tampan! Kecoak!" Mikuo kini tengah berteriak-teriak sembari loncat-loncat hanya karena seekor kecoak. Kaiko yang kebetulan ada pun hanya memasang tampang datar.

"Mana kecoak?" Tanya Kaiko.

"Itu- Hiyaaa! Kecoaknya mendekat!" Sepertinya, Mikuo lebay jika menghadapi kecoak.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kaiko menginjak kecoak itu berkali-kali dengan sadis. Lalu menatap Mikuo dengan senyum manis (tetapi bagi Mikuo seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa). Melihat itu, Mikuo belajar. Ia tidak boleh macam-macam pada Kaiko kalau tidak ingin bernasib seperti kecoak itu.

* * *

**Ferris Wheel**

**Expectation**

"Pemandangannya indah ya, Mikuo-kun!" Mata Kaiko berbinar saat melihat pemandangan kota di malam hari lewat _ferris wheel._

"Iya. Tapi kau tahu Kaiko-chan? Ada yang lebih indah dari semua pemandangan ini." Kaiko bingung dengan Mikuo. Kira-kira apa yang lebih indah dari pemandangan spektakuler malam ini?

"Kaulah yang menurutku paling indah dari semua pemandangan ini. Kalau saja aku orang anti sosial, aku bahkan bisa menganggap bahwa pemandangan itu hanya perusak visiku untuk melihatmu seorang!" Gombalan Mikuo membuat wajah Kaiko menjadi semerah tomat.

**Reality**

"Pemandangannya indah ya, Mikuo-kun!" Mata Kaiko berbinar saat melihat pemandangan kota di malam hari lewat_ ferris wheel_.

"Iya. Tapi kau tahu Kaiko-chan? Ada yang lebih indah dari semua pemandangan ini." Kaiko bingung dengan Mikuo. Kira-kira apa yang lebih indah dari pemandangan spektakuler malam ini?

"Lihat! Jam tangan baruku! Keren kan! Bisa_ glow in the dark_ loh seperti lampu!" Jawaban Mikuo membuat Kaiko ingin sekali menampar wajah tampannya dengan buku setebal empat inchi.

* * *

**Artis Dunia Maya**

**Expectation**

"Hey, ini gue, Mikuo. Gue bakal ngasih tahu lo semua gimana cara menembak hati cewek dengan baik dan benar. Pertama, lo harus tatapin dia seperti ini, sampai dia merhatiin lo." Ketika Mikuo menunjukkan tatapan seksi ya, sontak seluruh gadis yang melihatnya melalui aplikasi video di internet langsung berteriak tak karuan seakan kesurupan. Mikuo menjadi artis dunia maya yang cukup tenar rupanya.

"Kedua, lo harus kedipin mata lo seperti ini." Mikuo mengedipkan matanya. Semua gadis pun berteriak tak karuan.

"Ketiga, kalau dia salting, lo harus deketin dia. Kasih senyum terbaik lo seperti ini." Senyuman Mikuo itu sanggup membuat hati para gadis meleleh dan beberapa di antara mereka pun hampir pingsan.

"Keempat, bilang ke dia 'Lo cantik, deh.'" Suara Mikuo itu jujur berhasil memecahkan rekor sebagai 'pembunuh' gadis-gadis dengan tiga kata melalui internet. Bahkan Kaiko yang hanya sebagai kameraman tak bisa menghentikan acara _fangirl_nya.

**Reality**

"Saya Mikuo. Dan saya akan menyanyi!

Amburegul!

Amaseyu!

Bahrelway! Bahrelway!

I am Titanigo!" Waktu merekamnya, Kaiko pun tak tahan dan menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya pada kakak Mikuo yang bernama Miku Hatsune. Sungguh, Kaiko tak menyangka bahwa pacarnya senekat ini.

* * *

**Band**

**Expectation**

**"Everyone put your hands up!"** Vokalis band _Summersault_, Mikuo Hatsune, sedang mengajak para penggemarnya untuk mengangkat tangannya. Jejeritan penggemar mewarnai panggung spektakuler acara sekolah malam itu. Band _Summersault_ yang terdiri dari Mikuo sang vokalis, Len sang gitaris, Kaito sang pemain drum, dan Gakupo sang pemain _keyboard_ itu sukses menjadi acara yang paling dinanti-nanti para murid di malam hari ulang tahun sekolah itu.

"Kini, aku akan memanggil orang spesial. Kaiko Shion, silahkan ke depan." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kaiko maju ke atas panggung diiringi sorakan dari para murid lain.

"Terima kasih sudah membuat hidupku spesial. Aku mencintaimu." Ketika sang vokalis memeluk kekasihnya, diikuti pelukan dari sang kekasih, semua siswa hingga guru pun berteriak seakan mereka penggemar fanatik MikuoKaiko. Mempunyai pacar seorang anak band ternyata menyenangkan juga.

**Reality**

"Yohoo!_ Mikuo n d'gangz_ di sini! Kita akan menyanyi!" _Lead_ vokalis grup _Mikuo n d'gangz_, Mikuo Hatsune, tengah berada di panggung bersama teman-temannya sambil mengenakan baju maid. Len, Kaito, dan Gakupo pun juga memakai baju _maid_.

"Satu, dua, tiga!

I wan yu!

I nid yuu!

I lap yu!" Bahasa Inggris yang asal dan suara yang merdu (merusak dunia) membuat boyband tidak jelas ini diejek-ejek oleh para siswa yang tengah melihat acara panggung ulang tahun sekolah itu.

"Kaiko! Ini Mikuo pacarmu! Kau lihat kan?" Mikuo melambaikan tangannya pada Kaiko. Jika muka bisa dipindah, Kaiko yakin ia ingin memindahkan mukanya di suatu tempat yang cukup jauh demi menahan malunya.

* * *

**Selamat ulang tahun**

**Expectation**

"Ka-Ka-Kaiko..." Ucap Mikuo malu-malu sambil tersipu.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Kaiko kebingungan melihat Mikuo yang tergagap-gagap saat menghampirinya.

"I-itu.. Selamat ulang tahun!" Mikuo menunjukkan tangannya yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya di balik punggungnya yang sedang membawa kue ulang tahun kecil bertuliskan_ 'Happy Birthday_!'

"Wah.. Terima kasih, Mikuo!" Kaiko memeluk Mikuo sambil tersenyum senang.

**Reality**

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu!" Seorang pemuda bernama Mikuo berteriak dari lapangan sambil memakai mikrofon dari lapangan sekolah. Sementara di gedung sekolah, Kaiko dan semua murid lain di gedung menengok dari jendela ke arah Mikuo.

"Kau yang telah mengubah hidupku! Kau yang telah mengajariku banyak hal!" Mikuo kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kaiko!" Seketika, Mikuo membuka lantai lapangan yang ditutupi kain yang berisi hati dari mawar merah bertuliskan_ 'I Love Kaiko_'. Kaiko yang melihatnya dari jendela langsung menangis terharu karena kejutan kekasih.

**The End**

* * *

A/N

Aduh, saya telat publish untuk Mikuo Days! Maaf semua! Banyak tugas yang membuat saya hanya bisa mereview dan itupun tidak lama lama.. Tolong maklumi ya! Boleh review, boleh tidak, opini di tangan anda, tetapi review sangat dinantikan :3

**Thank You**


End file.
